Vax'ildan
'Character Info' Half-Elf Rogue and twin brother to his sister Vex’ahlia, Vax’ildan lived in the elven capital city of Syngorn for a time with his father and sister though the new never truly felt welcomed there. Leaving in the night, Vax and his sister left to return to their mother but when they returned to their childhood home they found it in ruins and their mother dead thanks to a dragon attack. From there Vax and his sister set out to establish a new path for themselves and after picking up a few more allies and going on adventures they formed a group that would go on to save Tal’Dorei again and again: Vox Machina. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Vax will pull out his three daggers from his Standard Special off of his belt and do a short juggling performance with them. Down Taunt: Vax will whip off his belt as it transform into his pet snake Simon as Vax spends a bit of time stroking a finger down Simon’s body affectionately before turning him back into a belt and re-fastening him. Side Taunt: Vax will hold up a hand to his ear and activate his Earring of Whisper as he frantically speaks into it, “Jenga! Jenga! Jenga!” hoping for his friends to come to his aid. 'Entrance' Vax will seemingly appear out of the shadows and onto the stage with dagger drawn and ready for combat. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear Vax’s hairstyle atop his head and also feature Vax’s pointed half-elven ears. Victory Poses # Dashing from the shadows, Vax will get up real close to the front of the screen, dagger drawn, and ready to plunge it through the screen. # Vax will stand looking introspective as an image of the Raven Queen appears behind him, almost as if embracing him from behind, as Vax says, “All for you Vex’ahlia.” # Standing from a distance, Vax will make a short dash to the screen as he throws all three of his daggers at once right for the screen. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Dagger, Dagger, Dagger: With a quick motion, Vax’ildan will take one of the daggers off his belt and throw it forwards where it will fly 3/4ths of the way down Final Destination before disappearing and reappearing back on Vax’s belt. These daggers do fly at a rather fast speed and each have their own unique property. You can choose to just throw one dagger or throw two or three depending on how quickly you tap the attack button however you can’t throw another dagger if three are already out there. The daggers are thrown in a cycling order starting with the Flametongue Dagger, Dagger of Lifestealing, and Dagger of Venom. If only one dagger is thrown for this attack and then later on a trio of daggers get thrown, then the first dagger will still be the Flametongue Dagger but the cycle will continue later with the Dagger of Lifestealing being the first dagger thrown when all three get thrown later on. The Flametongue dagger deals a small amount of fire damage, the Dagger of Lifestealing deals a small amount of darkness damage and can heal Vax of 1-2% damage if it makes a successful hit, (3-4% if it was a Sneak Attack strike), and the Dagger of Venom will deal a small amount of poison damage to the opponent. 'Side Special' Whisper: Taking out a fourth dagger from his belt, Vax’ildan will throw it forwards half as far as Final Destination’s length. Regardless of whether you simply hit the attack button or you hold down on it, this move cannot be charged for any additional damage or speed. However, when you do hold the attack button down it unlocks an optional trait for this dagger. This unique trait allows Vax’ildan to teleport to wherever the dagger ends its throw (whether that means it reached its maximum distance or it hits another player) and will then make an additional mid-air slash with the dagger as he comes out of the teleport and lands back on the stage. This move can be great for recovery purposes however if you use it to have Vax teleport mid-air he will enter a state of freefall after the additional strike from the teleport until he lands back onto solid ground. 'Up Special' Raven's Flight: Large black raven wings emerge from Vax’ildan’s armor, the Deathwalker’s Ward, which propel him flying upwards with a single powerful flap of his wings. The initial flap can damage opponents next to Vax as well as push them and items away with a windbox. You can lightly angle the path of your flight with the control stick until Vax reaches the height of this recovery. You can cancel out of this recovery move with an aerial attack however doing so will put Vax in a state of freefall until he lands back on solid ground. 'Down Special' Uncanny Dodge: Starting off with a quick side-stepping dodge to get out of the way of an oncoming strike before Vax’ildan takes a flying leap forwards traveling in an arc as he throws a dagger back behind him in an attempt to hit the opponent who came at him in the back for some Sneak Attack damage. This dagger strike goes as far back as where Vax leaped from. There is some startup lag however in the period before Vax’s dodge maneuver and the leaping strike which allows a well-timed hit to smash into Vax before he can jump away. Be careful using this move too close to the edge of the stage as it could send Vax flying off over the side and to his death. 'Final Smash' Assassination: A dagger toss seemingly done in slow-mo as Vax tosses Whisper from one hand to the other. He immediately follows up with a short-range toss of his dagger which if it hits nothing will just be met with disappointment. However, if another player finds themself within range, the dagger will strike them as Vax teleports just above them and slashes downward with another dagger. Vax will jump back and around the poor unfortunate soul and hits them with each of his daggers in a variety of strikes. When the Final Smash comes to an end, Vax’ildan finishes with a grand finale as he leaps down upon them from above and plunges Whisper down into the back of their neck as the final strike with enough force to send them flying back away from the stage a great distance. Extra Skill Stealth Check: A translucent D20 will appear above Vax’ildan’s head as it rolls around for a couple of seconds before settling on a number from 1-20. Vax is able to run around and attack while the D20 is rolling. Depending on the result of the roll, a different effect will occur. Each number on the D20 has a 5% chance of appearing. If the number rolled is 1-10 then you can’t use this Extra Skill again until 30 seconds have passed or you are KO’d. If the number rolled is 11-20 then you can’t use this Extra Skill again until 60 seconds have passed or you are KO’d. 1''' - Vax’ildan will trip over himself and become temporarily grounded and totally open to being hit with a strong attack. '''2-10 - Vax’ildan will trip over himself absolutely ruining his momentum but can pick back up right after and continue to fight. 11-19 - Vax’ildan will disappear from view seemingly into thin air for a brief three seconds of invisibility allowing him to run around and attack without any other players knowing exactly where he is. Be careful though that you don’t forget where Vax is yourself. 20 - Vax’ildan will disappear into a very stealthy invisibility for 10 seconds allowing him to run around and attack without any other players knowing exactly where he is. Be careful however that you don’t forget where Vax is yourself. Alternate Costumes # Default # Blue - Vax’s cloak and armor will take on a dark blue color scheme # Red - Vax’s cloak and armor will take on a dark red color scheme # Green - Vax’s cloak and armor will take on a dark green color scheme # Yellow - Vax’s cloak and armor will take on a dull yellow color scheme # Cyan - Vax’s cloak and armor will take on a light blue color scheme # Orange - Vax’s cloak and armor will take on a dark orange color scheme # Brown - Vax’s cloak and armor will take on a brown color scheme # Pink - Vax’s cloak and armor will take on a light pink color scheme # White - Vax’s cloak and armor will take on a white color scheme with his hair becoming gray as well. Other Notes While Vax’ildan uses the Flametongue Dagger, Dagger of Lifestealing, Dagger of Venom, and Whisper in his special moves, for all other attacks where he uses a dagger it will be with the more simple Keen Dagger which has no special properties. Vax’ildan features a unique property to his attacks as well known as Sneak Attack. Any attacks that Vax makes which hit an enemy when their back is turned to him will deal 1.2x damage compared to the usual amount. It may not be the most helpful in 1v1 matches, but in the more chaotic Free For Alls or 8 Player Smashes, it can be very helpful.